totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Present for Zach (Mrodd) from Sarah (iHeart)
' The Concert' Zach walked alongside Sarah, his hands in his pockets, listening to his iPod. Sarah looked over at him. “Rude, much?”she complained. He raised an eyebrow, then took his earphones out and wrapped their cord around the iPod, and put it back into his pocket. He crossed his arms. “What was that?” he smirked. “I think it's rude for you to listen to your iPod while I'm here. I have no one else to talk to,” she insisted. Zach smiled at her. “Well, I put it away,” he muttered, “so stop complaining.” Sarah rolled her chestnut brown eyes, and started walking faster. Zach picked up his pace to match hers. “What do you think you're doing?” “Ditching you.” “Why?” “You're a jerk.” “Oh, okay.” Zach, obviously amused by her stubborn attitude, let her walk on ahead just to see what she'd do. As Sarah walked on ahead, she listened for his footsteps, but heard nothing. She turned around. “Are you coming? I don't want to have to sell your ticket to someone else,” she threatened, flashing their concert tickets at him. Zach caught up with her and grabbed the tickets from her hand. “Hey!” she protested Zach laughed and ran on ahead, leaving Sarah, in her pink high heels, to chase after him. “Whose ticket is gonna get sold now?” he mocked. “ZACHARY!” she shouted angrily, struggling to keep up with him. Zach started running backwards and watched Sarah as she quickly lost her ability to run. She eventually gave up. She couldn't breathe. “I... HATE... you,” she said in between breaths. Zach chuckled. “Je t'aime aussi!” Then he walked up to her, and he gave her one of the tickets. “There you go... now come on! We're gonna miss Ke$ha if we don't hurry!” They both hurried to the concert hall, hoping the doors were still open and welcoming, which they were. They hurried to the crowd. “We're gonna get lost...” Sarah said. Zach grabbed her by the arm, and forced their way through the crowd. “No, we're not!” They quickly reached the front of the concert hall, but not without pissing off most of the audience first. The lights in the hall went black, then neon stage lights came to life. An uproarious scream came from the audience as Ke$ha, in fishnets, spandex, and glitter, came onstage. “Are you ready to party Ke$ha-style?!” she shouted. The audience reacted jubilantly. “Now that's what I like to hear!” Immediately, the opening chords of “TiK ToK” blarred through the giant speakers, and Ke$ha began sing-rapping to her first number one single. She sang and danced and wowed the crowd. Then she tossed two VIP passes into the crowd, which Zach dove for. He pushed everyone away, and grabbed the two passes. After a victorious cheer, he handed the extra pass to Sarah. “This is going to be one heck of a night!” he exclaimed. After the concert, which had been an amazing experience for Zach, Sarah, and everyone else in the audience, Zach and Sarah used their VIP passes to go backstage. They looked around, and soon found Ke$ha, glitter-covered and all. She sat in a chair in front of a vanity, taking a swig of a bottle of Jack Daniel's Tennessee Whiskey. Sarah smiled brightly, and she extended her hand out to Ke$ha. “Hi, I'm Sarah!” Ke$ha pulled the bottle from her lips, and with her free hand, she shook Sarah's hand. “I'm Ke$ha, but you knew that,” she said with a laugh. “Oh...” she muttered, looking up at Zach, “who are you?” Zach smiled. “I'm Zachary St-Onge. It's nice to finally meet you,” he smirked, extending his hand. Ke$ha shook Zach's hand, and smiled back at the both of them. “Well this is just so cool! How old are you guys?” she asked. “Fifteen,” Sarah replied. “And you?” Ke$ha asked Zach. “We're both fif-” “Eighteen,” Zach said, cutting off Sarah, and drowning her out. “Ohhh... you're legal, that's great...” Ke$ha smirked, delighted. “Is he your boyfriend?” Ke$ha asked, eyeing Sarah. Sarah's jaw dropped. “No...” Ke$ha yawned. “Your brother?” “Not-” “Yes!” Zach interjected again “-exactly...” Sarah added, to no avail. Ke$ha smiled. “Cool.” Ke$ha then pointed in a random direction. “Hey Sarah, look, Taylor Lautner!” Sarah's eyes lit up. “WHERE?!” she screamed, dashing off to look for him. Ke$ha then grinned devilishly at Zach, she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and dragged him into her dressing room. Zach looked at Ke$ha, puzzled. “What are you doing?” “Giving you the VIP treatment, of course,” she giggled. “Oh, does that mean Sarah's gonna get this kind of treatment too?” he chuckled. “No. I'm not really into girls, in case you haven't noticed,” Ke$ha answered honestly. “Well, that's reassuring,” Zach muttered. Ke$ha then shoved him up against a wall and kissed him. Sarah, disappointed because she couldn't find Taylor Lautner, or Tim Curry (just because there was that slim chance he could be there), went off to look for Ke$ha and Zach. She asked a stagehand where they went, and he directed her to Ke$ha's dressing room. Sarah opened the door. “Ke$ha! He's not here! Where did he go?” she whined. She looked at Zach and Ke$ha with wide eyes. Ke$ha was attempting to rip Zach's shirt off, while he was trying to keep her off of him. “Ke$ha, no, I lied! I'm not really eighteen! I-” he started to say. He looked over at Sarah. Her jaw dropped. “YOU DIDN'T!” she screeched. She then ran off, annoyed that he'd stolen all of Ke$ha's attention. Zach tore Ke$ha's hands away from him. “Now look what you did...” he muttered, annoyed. He buttoned his shirt back up, and ran off after Sarah. He found her, pouting in a corner. “Hey.” “I'm not talking to you.” “You just did...” he teased. “Go away,” she answered, deadpan. He sat down next to her, and took her hand in his. Her hand remained limp and lifeless, ignoring his attempt at rapport between them. He moved his hand to rest beneath her chin, and tilted her head so that her eyes met his gaze. “Tell me what's wrong,” he pleaded. Sarah smacked his hand away. “Why do you care?” Zach shrugged.”Just curious is all.” Sarah sighed. “I'm not telling you anything,” she grumbled, crossing her arms. Zach smirked. “Oh, I get it! You're JEALOUS!” he exclaimed, laughing. Sarah blushed a bright red. “I could care LESS!” she fumed, her words stinging potently. Zach looked at her. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it. He got ready to listen. “Yes. I was jealous. You know she's my favorite singer, and you just had to steal all the time I should've been spending becoming her best friend ever!” Sarah complained. “I'm sorry?” he chuckled, although honestly apologetic. “Whatever,” Sarah muttered, dismissing his apology. Then it was silent and the air was bitter. Zach then kissed her on the cheek. Sarah's eyes widened. “What the hell was that for?” Zach shrugged. “Nothing. It just got you talking again.” Sarah got up. “I'll... never understand you, Zach,” she said. Zach looked up at her and smiled. “Maybe I like it that way,” he answered with a flip of his hair. Sarah growled, annoyed by his teasing. “I'm gonna go talk to Ke$ha...” she grumbled. Zach gave a quick little wave and got up as she walked away. He loved pissing her off...